Asin/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The Blue Fox of Kanavan." Main Info *'Name': Unknown *'Age': 18 (Twelve Disciples), 20 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Being an instigator16. Asin Tairin. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Likes': Training, recognition *'Dislikes': People who are much stronger than him including Jin, things that he can't control *'Weakness': Asin Tairin Blue Fox could read people's interests easily. Most people who approached the boy were trying to use him. Blue Fox was not disappointed by that. Just thought that he could use them as much as they used him. But, he was being used because he was so weak. One day, the Silver Land became separated from the mainland due to the Ascendant God. Silver Knight's second-in-command Asin Tairin, gets badly wounded from fighting monsters. Blue Fox rescued him from a mountain of monsters. Asin Tairin, who almost died, believed that all of his friends had died and took Blue Fox as his student to carry on Silver Knight's existence. That's what Blue Fox wanted too. As soon as he rescued Asin Tairin, he thought about using him. Asin Tairin taught him everything he knew. He taught him martial arts and left him the status of Silver Knight. He finally accepted his death after pushing it back for so long. Blue Fox did not feel guilty about the fact he used Asin Tairin. It's natural for a human to use another human. Same went with Asin Tairin. Asin Tairin had the purpose of making Asin, Blue Fox, his future generation. Asin can just repay the price by meeting his expectations. Therefore, Asin believes he must become the strongest Silver Knight. Avatars Expand] Premium - Transfer Student= *'Acquisition': Clear Grand School Asin went to the principal's office. He didn't do anything wrong. He had to stop by the office because he transferred. The Dean of Students talked while looking at Asin's student record. "I'll tell you in advance... I hate troublemakers." "Yeah, I'm sure." "I'm warning you. If I see you peeking around groups of troublemakers, you'll be expelled. Understood?" "Do I get a choice?" The Dean of Students didn't like his attitude and talked to him for a long time. Thanks to her, it was already lunchtime. "Ahh! Be careful!" A girl with pink hair suddenly came out from the corner of the hallway. Usually, someone would bump into her and something happens or would catch her but Asin dodged her with his excellent reflexes. The girl didn't fall but looked back at Asin with a disappointed face. "Wow, people usually catch me." "Was I supposed to catch you?" "No! Not really. Hm, a new face... are you new?" "I am." "Do you like basketball?" The girl gave Asin a flyer. It was a flyer to promote the basketball club. "If you are interested, come! I would love to tell you in detail, but I'm busy right now. Please stop by, please!" The girl ran down the hallway and disappeared. Asin looked up and down and tilted his head. Asin didn't look like he would play sports. He never thought about it, but it wasn't a bad idea. "I can't transfer school again... Should I just stay low at a basketball club?" "Hey, why are you standing in the middle of the hallway? Did you pay for this place?" Tap. Tap. "......" A group of students pushed Asin. It wasn't intended to Asin. They just wanted him to see the power they have. But Asin wouldn't refuse a fight. Asin crumbled the flyer and untied his necktie. "Fuhuhu. I fit better for school violence rather than teenage drama!" Armguard Armguard that Silver Knight's second-in-command Asin Tairin used to wear. Asin hasn't inherited just the name. Asin Tairin who was Silver Knight's second-in-command and a master of martial arts, inherited his martial arts skills do Asin. And as a proof to show that he inherited everything, he gave Asin his Armguard. Asin who received everything from Asin Tairin believes that he must show he's the strongest Silver Knight with the Armguard he received. *'Physical Attack': 610 *'Physical Defense': 520 *'Magic Defense': 700 *'Max Health': 2750 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills TIP: You can upgrade a skill every time the hero achieves Breakthrough. 'Special' skill cannot be enhanced. Default= |-| Upgraded= Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits PvE= |-| PvP= Collections Trivia *Last Successor's design is based on Asin's base job Disciple from the original game. *Blue Fox of Kanavan is also a tagline that was given to Asin in the original game. Gallery Portraits= Grand Chase for kakao Asin 01.png| Last Successor 5★ Grand Chase for kakao Asin 02 v.2.png| Blue Fox of Kanavan 6★ Grand Chase for kakao Asin 03.png| Fist of Infinity Breakthrough AsinSchool.png| Transfer Student (Premium avatar) 그랜드체이스 for kakao Asin Chibi.png| (Chibi artwork) |-| Expression= Kakaoasindefault.png| Last Successor 5★ Kakaoasinss.png| Blue Fox of Kanavan 6★ Kakaoasinlimit.png| Fist of Infinity Breakthrough Kakaoasintransferstudent.png| Transfer Student (Premium avatar) |-| Icons= IconHero-Azin-5.png| Last Successor 5★ IconHero-Azin-6.png| Blue Fox of Kanavan 6★ IconHero-Azin-Limit.png| Fist of Infinity Breakthrough IconHero-Azin-Transfer.png| Transfer Student (Premium avatar) IconHero-Azin-Fluffy.png| Fluffy Fluffy (Cat) (Common avatar) |-| Cut-ins= EF Asin Face 01.png| (Default) |-| Misc.= LB a wound of wounds.png SS Asin.png 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png Kanavanasin.png Videos Sprites Asin-5-1.png Asin-5-2.png Asin-6-1.png Asin-6-2.png Asin-limit-1.png Asin-limit-2.png Asin-transfer-1.png Asin-transfer-2.png Asin-fluffy-1.png Asin-fluffy-2.png Quotes *''"Hah! You think I'll fall for that?"'' *''"This? This is it?"'' *''"Is that all? I didn't even start."'' *''"I have no more use for you."'' *''"Merry Christmas!" (Christmas quote)'' *''"Happy new year!" (New Year quote)'' *''"May all your New Year's resolutions come true."'' *''"Last and most powerful Silver Knight is me."'' *''"Uncle Jin, you wanna pass down everything you know?"'' *''"Stupid Victor... can't even protect the Vajra."'' *''"Uncle Jin, your existence is harm."'' *''"I heard it's your birthday, happy birthday." (Birthday quote)'' *''"I don't know when my birthday is but my master celebrated the day we met as my birthday... I miss him today... Are you with someone celebrating your birthday with you?" (Birthday quote)'' *''"Oh no, I was just stretching my body."'' *''"Welcome."'' *''"I'm ready."'' *''"Good job today!"'' *''"After you wake up, it's good to relax your body through exercise."'' *''"The sun is already up." (Morning Logging-in quote)'' *''"Why don't you meditate to get rid of your fatigue?"'' *''"I think the armguard got harder."'' *''"Hello, I'm Silver Knight's martial artist Successor, Asin."'' *''"Why are you so slow?" (Mid-dungeon quote)'' *''"Are you sure this is the right place?" (Mid-dungeon quote)'' *''"Yes yes!"'' *''"I believe you."'' *''"I'll try this time."'' *''"A new year has begun, I'm afraid to look back and see how many resolutions I've accomplished... but I can't just ignore it." (New Year quote)'' *''"Let's make wonderful plans this year." (New Year quote)'' *''"I'm Asin, nice to meet you."'' *''"Now let's see your skill."'' *''"Yeah yeah right, I'm sure you're right."'' *''"I would have to understand what you're saying to solve this problem."'' *''"I give you my greeting, Uncle Jin."'' *''"It's just a coincidence."'' *''"I didn't worry."'' *''"I knew you would come back."'' *''"I never skipped a day of training. Do you want to test me now?"'' *''"Rest in peace, Asin Tairin."'' *''"My real name? I'm not sure... I don't remember."'' *''"If you don't have power, you'll get stomped on."'' *''"It's not because you have a tragic destiny, It's just self-pity."'' *''"Let me see your skills."'' *''"A slow attack."'' *''"One finger is enough."'' *''"You are full of weaknesses"'' *''"That's absurd!"'' *''"Pathetic..."'' *''"Can't go forward."'' *''"So slow."'' *''"You're weaker then I thought."'' *''"Heheheheh... stupid."'' *''"He's not a leader."'' *''"He only whines about wanting to see his dad."'' *''"Rin must have a stomach as big as her huge... heart."'' *''"Uncle Jin! Rin is bullying me!"'' *''"I'm just being nice!"'' *''Heh! Heheheh... stupid fools."'' *''"I think one finger would be enough."'' *''Uncle Jin is ahh... a really good person."'' *''"I'm sly?... I haven't heard that since I was young."'' *''"I'm involved with useless work again."'' *''"No, I don't have complains against my uncle."'' *''"That's inevitable."'' *''"Silver Knight's honor is dependent on it."'' *''"That's just asking for trouble."'' *''"I can't see the end of your hypocrisy."'' *''"You'll be manipulated if you can't take advantage of others."'' *''"How do you not know the basics?"'' *''"That's what you call disgusting."'' *''"It's good to help friends, right uncle?"'' *''"I was getting anxious about carrying on the life of the Silver Knight. But I'm glad uncle is with me."'' *''"Always ask me for help."'' *''"Huh! They're right."'' *''"I was getting restless."'' *''"You just found out that I've been living my life like a fool?"'' *''"Nice to meet you."'' *''"Yeah, I'm sure you're certain."'' *''"Let me see your skills."'' *''"I'll show you the essence of martial arts."'' *''"That's the power of Record-Breaker!"'' *''"The real essence of Silver Knights? Jin Kaien!?"'' *''"There was another Silver Knight survivor other than myself?!"'' *''"I'll wipe out everyone."'' References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Asin Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Tank Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters